After all
by Indiga
Summary: Story isn’t ended because Shinichi gets he’s body back… And still this story is mainly about love between two people, that were separated for a long time…
1. Default Chapter

After all

Some time has past since this story began. Shinichi was struggling to get back his body, but it took a lot of time…

It was one of the normal days like always. Conan was at school, but on the way back he met Ai. Today she stayed at home. Ai told, that she has managed to finish the antidote. Conan was really happy, but he understood, that he needs to do some things before becoming normal self. First he needed to send Conan back home.

The boy came in and greeted Ran. She was making dinner. In 30 minutes professor Agasa phoned and told Ran, that Conan's parents are going to take him home and they are waiting. Ran was a little disappointed, but she couldn't stop it from happening. She was disappointed, because Conan was always near when she felt lonely and always cheering her up. After dinner Conan went away.

So Conan went to professors Agasas home. For the night he stayed there. Next morning Ai and Conan went next door where he lived. Since he left his cloth there there was no other way.

Both of them went to different rooms.

Conan put on his normal cloth, but for now they were too big. He was going to take the medicine, but something caught he's attention. He saw an eye peeking throo the aisle between the door and wall. The one who was peeking understood, that is caught and they came into the room. It were he's friends. Conan was really mad:

"What are you guys doing here? I thought, that today is a school day!"

"Well, your not exactly at school too! We just wanted to investigate that house." Answered Aumy.

"Well, I'm different case! So go!"

Kids pretended to go away and just stood in the hall. Conan was so happy about returning he's real body, that he even forgot to check did they really go. So he took the medicine and passed out. In couple of hours he opened his eyes and saw grownup Ai with the kids.

"O.k. So that means I'm till alive… And how are you going to call your self now?"- asked Shinichi.

"Well, I think I like to be Ai…"

Shinichi now was trying to get used to the height of he's body. When he was normally standing he understood, that something was wrong. The kids. What were thy doing here.

"What are you still doing here! It's daingeres!"

"We were just wondering what were you doing Con…I mean Shinichi…"- one of the boys answered.

Suddenly there was some noise on the outside. All of them looked throo the window ans saw two men in black. Kids just thought, that they were thieves, but grownups understood what was happening. So they needed to think fast. Shinichi remembered, that he was keeping a gun for extreme situations, but he newer used it before. He told Ai to take the kids and run throo the back door, while he was taking the gun and was trying to call the police. They needed to hold by them themselves till police arrives. It took approximately half an hour and by that time 5two men in black couldn't walk, because Shinichi shot their leg.

At the Moury agency Ran was watching the news and herd of what's happening. She ran straight to Shinichi's house.

By that time everything has settled down and Shinichi was talking with the kids. For one moment he looked at the crowed and some one girl 5that was running toward the blacjk door of he's house. Momentarily he understood, that it was Ran. Quietly he went after her.

The girl came into the house and someone grabbed her shoulder. She got scared and tried to kick with her leg the person behind, but her leg was caught by that person. After that she looked behind and saw, that it was Shinichi. She was happy to see him. Finally he came back.

So both of them settled down at the kitchen table and Shinichi told her about everything: Conan, the black organization and of curse about he's feelings…

To be continued…

A/N: Noupe it's not the end… It's just beginning…


	2. Chapter 2

After all

Chapter 2.

Of curse first to know, that Shinichi is back were he's parents. They couldn't go back home, but they wanted to see their son, so they invited him and Ran to America. There was a ball. It was Shinichi's parents anniversary.

Sure they went to America, but they didn't expect, that Ran's parents will go too. That was Shinichi's worst fear. He was really afraid of Kogoro. Well, what can you expect if you are in the way of somebody's career? So it was really dangerous to fly on the same plane and ofcurs it was difficult to stay alive for Shinichi. It was Ran's and Eri's job to keep them both apart, especially Kogoro.

After they came to the airport in New York they were very surprised, that they didn't get involved in any case. At airport they were met by Kudo family. It was very hard to find them, but they actually found their guests. What won't human do just for not being recognized.

All of them stayed at the hotel. For Shinichi and Ran there were separate rooms, but as for married couples, thy needed to stay with their wife or husband. Soon they all settled for the night, well, and spent it rather quietly(I mean Kudo and Eri actually ;)).

Next morning went as planed, but after 4 o'clock all went to their rooms to get ready for the anniversary ball. When Ran wanted to enter her room she heard someone calling. It was Yukiko. She invited girl to her room and started looking for something in her wardrobe. After she found what she was looking for Ran could see, that it was black evening dress.

"Here you go", said Yukiko.

Ran was surprised. She couldn't understand what was that all about, but Yukiko continued:

"Don't be so surprised! I am an actress. I clearly understand what's going on, and besides I am a woman, that already went thru that kind of things. It's hard not to see that bouth of you have feelings for each other."

Ran was still silent, accept now her face was red from embarrassment.

After that talk younger girl went to her own hotel room still flushed. She was holding the dress, that Yukiko gave her. She decided to wear it. She couldn't understand herself. Maybe because she really was houping to catch Shinichi's attention, or because he's mother told her so.

Well, it was time to go already. Both families went to the restaurant, that was reserved for celebration. There Shinichi first saw Ran without overcoat. Dress was black, without sleeves. Instead she had black gloves. The dress had cutout on it's back. Her hair was falling on her back.

Not Shinichi, nor Rand didn't stay for long, because it was boring for them there. They went to their hotel. While they were going upstairs Ran almost fell and twisted her ankle. Shinichi helped her to get to her room. There he put a bandage on her leg. She wanted to go and put her footwear into the closed, Shinichi caught her hand and she was in he's arms and shoes fell on the floor…

A/N: I know I'm evil. But really I just want to get to the good part faster. Sorry people. I'll update as soon as I can. You know it's hard to make other people understand what you meant in each word.


End file.
